Spending my Night with my Lover
by Leonard 'the Blade' Victor
Summary: [slight AU][sequel of Merry Christmas Kyousuke][BD fic to Fubukiya Lee] It was Tenma's birthday, but he's worrying about something right before he reached the apartment... Warning: yaoi


**To Fubukiya Lee:**

**Happy Birthday Tenma-chii! And here's the fic that I promised so enjoy the show! Oh yeah, before I mention, this fic is a sequel after "Merry Christmas, Kyousuke"! And I don't own any Inazuma Eleven franchises. So yeah… Enjoy!**

**From: Yuusuke Shori (aka Tsurugi)**

* * *

**Spending my Night with my Lover**

Tenma was seen walking on the way to Aki's apartment. He was flashbacking the incident that had happened to him during school times. His face looked a bit worried.

_(Start of Flashback, Tenma's POV)_

"Bye, Aki-nee! I'm off to school!"

"Bye, Tenma-kun!"

I walked happily to the school as today is my important day. It's my birthday! I hope I can celebrate with my parents but too bad, they aren't with me at this moment. Anyway, I'm not feeling bad at all as I'm celebrating with my friends and my teammates. Well, I'm expecting a surprise from Tsu- I mean, Kyousuke. Did I mention that we started to date after Christmas? Sweet.

I walked and walked, and I reached Raimon in a few minutes' time. I was so thrilled. I quickly walked upstairs to reach my classroom. Well I expected that my classmates would stand there and put some sparkles onto me, and they did.

"Happy birthday, Tenma!"

"WOW, now you're a year older!"

"Here's the present for you! Hope you're as happy as always!"

I was so happy as I received greeting from my classmates. And some presents too. A football, a limited edition of Goenji's Inazuma Japan jersey and some key chains from my classmates. But, something and someone was missing.

Kyousuke, where are you?

I didn't see him throughout the school times.

And when I asked where Kyousuke is, some replied "He's sick" or "He's travelling to Tokyo". Wait, seriously? I'm sure he WOULDN'T FORGET my birthday.

And the school times were over, and I ran downstairs towards the football club. There, my teammates were waiting for happy me.

I reached there, hoping to meet Kyousuke. And when I opened the club door, my teammates made the same surprise as my classmates did.

"Happy birthday, Tenma!" it was Shindou-san's voice.

"Tenma is the luckiest guy in the club today," said Kirino-san.

"Tenma, the best captain in the club!" Shinsuke bumped into me. Did you know that his words made Shindou-san jealous?

"Thanks for the greetings," I thanked my teammates.

After that, I was rewarded with a strawberry cake, and I enjoyed the cake with my teammates. Even the ex-classmates who went to high schools recently, like Sangoku senpai, Amagi senpai and Minamisawa senpai also came to send regards to me. I was so happy.

But, my birthday isn't complete, without Kyousuke. I can't see him in the club or in the school compound. Where is he?

_(End of flashback, Normal POV)_

Tenma reached the front door of Aki's apartment. His hand reached the doorknob and pushed it gently. The door moved gently. The door wasn't locked.

Tenma slowly grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door slowly. The sunset light lit the indoor as the rooms behind the front door was in total darkness. Tenma was a bit phobia of darkness but he was ready to face the music. He made his first step into Aki's apartment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Happy birthday, my Tenma."

"Wait, is that from Kyousuke?" Tenma monologued.

Tenma heard a clap, and the indoor lights were all lit. Tsurugi was seen standing in front of Tenma, with an apron.

"Dinner's ready, Tenma," Tsurugi winked.

Tenma rushed towards Tsurugi before he hugged tightly.

"Thank god you're here! I thought you…"

"Forgot your birthday? Oh c'mon, how dare I forget my lover's birthday?" Tsurugi smiled, "I prepared for this since this afternoon… Dinner is ready; better having it before it was cooled down."

"OK," Tenma nodded happily.

Tenma was then brought to the dining room. There were two plates of fish and chips along with two cups of coke. Tsurugi lit up the candles nearby before switched off the lights in the dining room. And the romantic dinner began between Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Have a seat, my dear," said Tsurugi while taking off his apron and putting on his cape, "I made these. Feel free to taste it."

"OK," Tenma then sit on the chair, before grabbing a fork and a knife, "thanks for the food!"

Tenma and Tsurugi eventually started their dinner. Both of them sliced the sliced fish into pieces and put them into their mouths. Tenma kept saying "Delicious" as Tsurugi's cooking skill was as good as Aki's. Moments later, Tsurugi went one step faster finishing the food and headed back into the kitchen.

"Erm… Kyousuke…" Tenma, who was still having dinner, confused what Tsurugi was doing.

Seconds later, Tsurugi reappeared in front of Tenma, with a piece of chocolate cake, with some M&M chocolate candies as decoration. There were three lit candles on the cake.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU BUY IT?" Tenma asked happily as he was thrilled with the unique cake.

"I made it, my dear," Tsurugi smiled happily.

"Can I have some?"

"YES, after you make some wishes and blow the lit candles," Tsurugi put the cake in front of Tenma.

"Alright," Tenma then fingers-crossed and closed his eyes.

"First of all, I hope I can stay with Kyousuke forever. Second, I hope I can get along with my new friends and new teammates in the future. And last but not least, I need some peace in this world," Tenma monologued before he opened his eyes and blew the lit candles.

"Alright, who want some cake?" Tsurugi asked, smiling.

"ME!"

"Alright," Tsurugi sliced a piece of cake, "here you go, say ah…"

Tenma opened his mouth as wide as he could to fit Tsurugi's cake. Tenma bit the cake. The taste of the cake made him into the cloud night. For two reasons: He likes chocolates and the cake is made from his lover.

Tenma had done with the slice of cake. His tummy was full so Tsurugi stored the rest part of the cake in the refrigerator. Tsurugi then lit the lights when he found a funny look of Tenma.

"Tenma, look at your mouth," said Tsurugi while reaching Tenma.

"Erm… why?"

Tenma's mouth was full of chocolates because of the cake.

"Let me help you to clean up the mess," Tsurugi then closed up his lips with Tenma's. Tenma was blushing as Tsurugi was attempting to kiss. Eventually, Tsurugi enjoyed his moment cleaning up the mess while kissing passionately with his lover. Tenma rested his hand behind Tsurugi's head to make Tenma himself more seductive.

In the end, Tsurugi's mouth-cleaning job was done, and all he had to do was carrying Tenma towards Tenma's room. Eventually, Tsurugi closed the room door, and he decided to spend the rest of the night alone with his lover.


End file.
